power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
WELCOME【う・さ！】チノVer.
This Movie Ending of "Meuri and Meune: Gaiden Hour". Lyrics WELCOME【う・さ！】 はーい！ ここに来たひとはお返事ください 元気に声をだしてみましょう はーい！ 聞こえてきました みんなのことが　知りたいからこれから質問します のんびりするのがお好みですか？ コーヒーカップにこだわりは持っていますか？ 答えながらおかわり(どうぞ) いれてきます待ってて(すぐです) ゆっくりと楽しみましょう ダイスキがダイスキを呼んでるみたいです 出会いには意味がある　きっとあるから ダイスキがダイスキを呼んでるみたいです 嬉しいなっ　いまの気持ちはぴょんぴょんな気分です WELCOME【う・さ！】 わーい！ 広がりましたね私たちの夢 大きくなってびっくりですよ わーい！ 聞こえてきました みんなの想い　あったかくて心がおどりだします たくさん思い出つくってみませんか？ お砂糖もミルクもその日きぶん次第？ 答えが変わるときは(どうぞ) 会いに来てくださいね(そうです) いつだって楽しみましょう ハピネスとハピネスは仲良しなんです だから笑って上向いて　ずっと笑顔で ハピネスとハピネスは仲良しなんです さびしんぼうならば　一人でいちゃだめですよ カップのぬくもり伝わると(しんじてます) やさしい香りで(なでなで) つながりたいと思ってますよ いつもいつも(いつもいつも)一緒にいたくて(ああいつも) ありがとう ダイスキがダイスキを呼んでるみたいです 出会いには意味がある　きっとあるから ダイスキがダイスキを呼んでるみたいです 嬉しいなっ いまの気持ちはぴょんぴょんな気分 嬉しくてウェルカムですみんな ずっとねいっしょにね楽しみましょう WELCOME【う・さ！】 WELCOME ダイスキ 【う・さ！】です WELCOME ハピネス　はーいはーいはーい！ WELCOME ダイスキ 【う・さ！】です WELCOME ハピネス　わーいわーいわーい！ Video Project when called project named "ve project exre.wve". or that video called "Heisei Era Rider Henshin". was ビデオプロジェクト第１弾 That but Kamen Rider Kurokage until Kamen Rider New Den-O Used on Video Speed |-|Normal Speed= First Verse: Meune Second Verse: Meuri Final Chorus but both And Final Scenes where Fanmade Hand-Off Scenes Meune & Meuri Passing the Torch of some reason This was First Time While Terrespies Rider will met Third Rider. But using Teikyou Base 2 in Meuri and Meune: Gaiden Hour and Song used Grand Finale featuring Itou Asahi (age 18). |-|Normal Speed (Renewed)= First verse is: Meune Second verse is: Meuri and Final is: Both But This was last one that Very Good then song ends footage of Meune & Meuri Passing the Torch before Behind the Scenes of Renewed. |-|0.25x Speed= But put 0.25x Speed while doing Updated a New Version of this Video But Kamen Rider Kuuga until Kamen Rider Build, even Kamen Rider Amazons. First Verse where Fumiya while was Sitting Bench Katsumi and Isani both appeared at video in 0.25x speed along with Fumiya 仮面ライダークウガからカブトまで, Fumiya meet Kabuto Next one is Second Verse while Deuri but while Atsuhiro, Eiji and Kouhei 仮面ライダー電王からドライブまで, Deuri and Maeda so Meeting And Now Before Final Chorus where Itou-san reacts to Kamen Rider Ghost when even Kamen Rider Amazon Omega does Deuri was Final Chorus is last one, I-san transformed to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2 when Deuri into Tank Tank. Wait, Specter VS Amazon Neo or Brave VS Cross-Z Fumiya, Isani & Katsumi but Reaction while Raichi transformed to Kamen Rider Zi-O. Iton, Tetsu-san & Osamu joins in with I-san and Itou-san does. But until Katsumi into New Zero, and even Fumiya & Isani while 3 Boys are battle but when Katsumi is now becomes Kamen Rider Zero-One. |-|0.25x Speed (Renewed)= But Kamen Rider Ichigo to Kamen Rider Zero-One But Song ends where Itou-san and Katsumi, After that Katsumi's Progrise Key given to Itou-san And in Case, Closing Screen is: Kamen Rider Zero-One. |-|0.4x Speed= This Video when Fumiya, Isani & Katsumi joins in 0.4x Speed Gallery ...|Normal Speed: Meune & Meuri Hand-Off Behind The Scenes before Video Ends ...|0.25x Speed: Raichi becomes Zi-O, along with Katsumi, Isani & Fumiya ...|0.4x Speed: Kian Song appears Trivia This was first time including Fumiya Takahashi in 0.4x speed. *But Inori can sing, did Second was わーいわーいトライ！～チノVer.～, third was セカイがカフェになっちゃった! ～チノver.～, and fourth was ハピハピ♪バースデイソング～チノVer.～. *in 0.25x but Raichi into Kamen Rider Zi-O. *in Fact, 0.4x Speed don't have Renewed Because do was Doing This Video. *This feature Normal Speed & 0.25x Speed was renewed. First Time Girl singing, second was Hikaru Akao Song "Memories -萌田薫子ver.-" Category:Kamen Rider G1